The present disclosure relates to vehicles and vehicle systems, and more particularly to data collection and reporting from vehicle and vehicle systems.
Vehicle original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), such as aircraft manufacturers or engine manufacturers, collect data from their equipment in service during the equipment operation by users to monitor health of the equipment and to, for example, make design improvements based on the collected data. To collect the desired data, OEM's define OEM vehicle data reports. Vehicle operators, such as airlines or cargo companies, similarly define operator data reports to understand the health of their fleet of vehicles.
The specific data collected by the OEM and vehicle operator often differs greatly, as does the data reported and the form of the reports generated for use by the OEM and by the vehicle operator. The management of the reports, such as any updating or revisions thereof, is largely done on an ad-hoc basis, and is difficult to manage across a large population of vehicle operators. OEMs and vehicle operators typically coordinate their efforts manually associated with changes and updates to the vehicle health reports. This can result in an ineffectiveness of the data reporting and/or delays in reporting desired data to the OEM or the vehicle operator.